Rock Bottom
by Kaymatt06
Summary: What are we fighting for? Seems like we do it just for fun . In this, this stupid war . We play hard with our plastic guns.


_¡Hola! Nuevamente soy yo regresando a mis inicios como fan del Jolly. Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling, yo sólo los he tomado prestados para jugar con ellos._

 _Nota: La idea de esta historia surgió con la canción "Rock Bottom" de Hailee Steinfeld, así que sería genial que la escuchen mientras leen. Eso, bai._

* * *

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras se quitaba los guantes de látex cubiertos de sangre dejándolos caer en un contenedor especial, la pelirroja lavó sus manos con cuidado como tantas otras veces antes de terminar de quitarse el uniforme de cirugía para dar paso al uniforme del Hospital. Su mirada cansada se posó en el joven médico que le observaba a unos metros de ella, era un año mayor y era su mejor amigo desde que habían estudiado juntos para ser medimagos.

—Brownie. —musitó la joven esbozando una sonrisa cansada. -Lo hiciste bien allá, felicitaciones.

El aludido asintió ignorando el que hubiera cambiado su apellido una vez más.

—Te ves terrible, Weasley. —afirmó el moreno, Molly se sintió regañada ante el tono severo que su amigo había usado, como un padre regañando a una niña irresponsable. —Ve a descansar o terminarás por asustar a nuestros pacientes.

—Tan caballeroso… —gruñó la pelirroja, aunque sabía que él estaba en lo cierto. Molly llevaba tres días seguidos durmiendo sólo un par de horas y quedándose en el Hospital, su cuerpo agradecería la comodidad de su cama y quizá la máquina de café del Hospital también agradecería su descanso. —Si me necesitan…

—Lo haré, ahora vete antes de que le diga a nuestro superior que no quieres marcharte.

Molly esbozó una débil sonrisa antes de marcharse. La bruja ya se había acostumbrado a la movilidad muggle, un par de años atrás había comprado un pequeño departamento en un condominio muggle que le quedaba cerca del hospital, aún cuando había tenido que soportar los reproches de su padre.

Sus manos se posaron en el pomo de la puerta del E-11 y sintió su corazón contraerse cuando la puerta se abrió, el frío que se había instalado en el lugar un año atrás con la partida del chico de cabello rebelde no había desaparecido ni cedido; por el contrario, había aumentado cuando la carta que le daba por perdido en acción había llegado a sus manos meses atrás.

Habían pasado tantas cosas en aquel lugar, tantas risas y maravillosos momentos, tantas discusiones. Molly se regañó al sentir el nudo creciendo en su garganta, un nudo que parecía querer asfixiarla y hacerla llorar hasta no poder más. No. Molly no volvería a llorar por él, no se dejaría caer como su hermana había hecho tras su primera ruptura con el chico, la antigua ravenclaw no era de esa clase de chicas, ella seguiría adelante como siempre, aunque le costara avanzar con un corazón roto.

A pesar de su cansancio y la promesa del descanso, la bruja sacó su varita y con un movimiento de la misma hizo que las cortinas se corrieran, dejando a oscuras el lugar y así, con otro movimiento de varita, comenzó a limpiar el desastre en el que se había convertido su departamento.

Durante meses se había concentrado en su carrera sin dar tregua a su cuerpo cansado, cada día procuraba mantener su mente enfocada para que no regresara al recuerdo del joven de sonrisa burlona y mirada tranquila. Browning, su compañero y mejor amigo, había sido su apoyo incondicional en esos meses, aún recordaba la primera noche tras la partida del chico, había pasado toda la noche llorando y pidiendo que él regresara, su corazón se había acelerado cuando al día siguiente alguien había llamado a su puerta y la desilusión se había hecho presente al encontrarse al moreno equivocado.

Molly ya no recordaba la discusión que habían tenido, probablemente había sido una tontera -como siempre- que había terminado por convertirse en la discusión que había puesto fin a su corta relación y le había impedido despedirse como era debido. Habían transcurrido exactamente un año desde aquello, y 6 meses desde lo de la carta, 6 meses en los que había intentado fingir estar bien, 6 meses en los que no se había presentado en la madriguera y se había aislado manteniendo como único contacto con el mundo mágico su trabajo en el hospital y sus conversaciones con su prima Victoire, quien además era su mejor amiga. Ni siquiera se había dignado a dar explicaciones a Lucy, quien en más de una ocasión se había presentado en el hospital o a su padre, Percy, a quien había tenido que rogarle que se mantuviera al margen.

Una sonrisa cargada de tristeza se formó en su rostro al encontrar la camisa que había usado de pijama los primeros días, esa camisa que también había sido motivo de discusión en más de alguna vez. En realidad, ellos solían discutir por todo y por nada, recordaba las palabras de Teddy en su primera cita doble cuando Molly había regañado a James por robarle los ositos de goma.

 ** _"_ _Siempre están peleando, casi parece que lo hacen por diversión."_**

Había dicho el metamorfo antes de darle un golpe al pelinegro y la risa de ambas chicas -Molly y Victoire- se había escuchado por toda la heladería.

Los ojos de Molly se cubrieron de lágrimas, había ocasiones en que lo odiaba, incluso siendo una niña, ella y su primo James habían sido muy unidos a pesar de sus diferencias. Él era revoltoso y parlanchín, ella era tranquila y callada, siempre había pensado que se complementaban, que él era la excepción a todas y cada una de sus reglas al mismo tiempo que era la única persona que le exasperaba de una y mil formas. Era una guerra estúpida la que solían llevar y la Weasley se había visto en la obligación de respirar profundo y guardar las palabras hirientes que pugnaban por salir de su interior, en algún punto todo eso se había transformado en amor.

Sus peleas habían incrementado cuando ambos habían aceptado sus sentimientos, chillaban y gritaban hasta no poder más, entonces él la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos y caían sobre la cama, estando así, abrazados, todo desaparecía. La rabia parecía esfumarse con una simple caricia y el corazón de Molly volvía a llenarse de ese amor desbordante que sólo tenía para él, sus peleas no solían durar más allá de un día. La atracción que sentían era más poderosa que cualquier otra cosa y cuando estaban juntos sólo importaban ellos dos, eran uno solo con peleas y risas, con palabras malsonantes y palabras de amor.

Cada que él salía en misión como auror, la joven bruja solía volcarse de lleno en su trabajo, como si con ello pudiera calmar ese temor que le atenazaba con fuerza, como si con ello se cerciorara de que él no volvería en una camilla como ya lo había hecho antes. James era su paciente, incluso en Hogwarts había sido ella la curaba sus heridas, se había convertido en ayudante de Madame Pomfrey para aprender y así ayudar a su primo.

Un "plop" resonó en medio de la habitación, Molly no pudo evitar sobresaltarse y limpiar sus lágrimas antes de erguirse por completo sin girarse. Un aroma a pino y menta inundó su departamento, Molly lo reconoció al instante, llevó una mano a su pecho, a la altura donde descansaba el anillo que el chico le había obsequiado días antes de la ruptura y la misión.

—Molls. —susurró él sin dar un paso en su dirección.

Molly giró observando al chico a sólo unos metros de ella, la herida en su corazón volvió a abrirse y no se atrevió a acercarse. Se dijo que aquello era sólo un espejismo, su mente jugándole una mala pasada y no sería la primera vez.

—Molls. — volvió a llamarla.

La pelirroja enfocó al ex gryffindor, detalló su rostro surcado por algunos rasguños mal curados, su camiseta blanca se encontraba sucia de lodo y sangre, en algunas zonas tenía ciertas aberturas y la bruja sintió su corazón encogerse cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Era él, realmente era su James Sirius Potter.

No hizo falta más palabras, Molly se acercó al chico como tantas veces en el pasado y lo abrazó dejando que sus barreras y máscaras cayeran, dejando que las lágrimas surcaran su rostro cansado y empaparan al chico. Se sintió completa cuando los fuertes brazos del castaño le rodearon dubitativos.

Si el mal karma existía, ella debía de haber heredado el mejor de los males, pues siempre regresaba por más. Desde que había descubierto sus sentimientos por James siempre había regresado a él, así como él a ella, no habían importado las novias en sus años en Hogwarts, en momentos importantes él había recurrido a ella y ella siempre le había esperado con los brazos abiertos bajo la máscara del cariño fraternal.

—Lo siento. —había susurrado el auror con la voz estrangulada. —quise venir antes pero…

—Estás aquí, es lo que importa. -musitó Molly entre sollozos. —No vuelvas a marcharte así, idiota.


End file.
